This disclosure relates generally to online systems, and more specifically to recommending content to a user of an online system.
Online systems, such as social networking systems, allow users to connect to and communicate with other users of the online system. Users create profiles on an online system that are tied to their identities and include information about the users, such as interests and demographic information. The users may be individuals or entities such as corporations or charities. Because of the increasing popularity of online systems, and the significant amount of user-specific information maintained by online systems, an online system allows users to easily communicate information about themselves to other users and share content with other users.
Many online systems maintain pages of content associated with different users, allowing a user to view content provided by an additional user or associated with the additional user by accessing the page maintained for the additional user. For example, businesses or users maintain pages on an online system and provide content items to the page for presentation to online system users. An online system may allow a user to establish a connection to a page maintained for another user and subsequently notify the user when content is provided to the page maintained for the other user. This allows a user to more easily distribute content to other users who are connected to a page maintained by the online system for the user.
An online system may maintain a large number of pages associated with various users. While this allows the online system to provide its users with a variety of content, maintaining a large number of pages makes it more difficult for users to identify pages including content of interest to the user. Difficulty identifying pages including content of interest to the user may decrease the amount of interaction with the online system.